1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for securing personal property or other items.
2. The Background Art
Traditional padlocks include a U-shaped shackle. However, there are situations or applications where a U-shaped shackle may be unsuitable. Accordingly, what is need are improved shackles capable of securing items that are not well suited to traditional shackles.